pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lust
Lust is the sin name of one of the Umbrian Councilors of the ancient city of Babel. In life, she was a woman named Castitas, who may have been originally human or potentially an archangel known as Lilith. She's responsible for the Babel event, converting the population of her city into Umbrians. As such, she's also the first Umbrian. When she was reborn, she was named Lilium after her Umbrier created a new body for her. In another incarnation she was known as Lana on Soluna. Most recently she was brought back as Lily. She's also an incarnation of Saluna. Abilities Her powers to summon infinite amount of umbrians, as well as the power to control the shadows is difficult to overcome. At the same time, she is guarding the "Gate", where Rasalhague needs to be placed. Using the Mandala of Purity will stun her relentless assault, giving the player time to place the jewel, thus defeating her. As Lily Lily exists in both the digital world and the physical one, since her mask is digital while her shadow body is not. She has the ability to magically change people's minds by whispering in their ear. History Heavenly Host :Note: This section relies on lore which is out of date. As such, some or all of it may not be accurate. '' After the Heavenly Revolution, a handful of Angelic Hosts were cast down into the same abyss that the Umbrians called home. Among the notables were the Archangel Lucifer and the Archangel Lilith, the first angelic man and woman. Cast down from their paradise, they have learned to cope in the environment they have been given. It was said that Lilith was the first to stumble upon the Umbrians during a dream, however the details are lost to time. She flourished from them, learning their secrets. Lilith didn't enjoy the world she was given, she wanted more, to return to paradise, and through the Umbrians she learned how. The Umbrians though now close to omnipotent, are still bound to the world by their human hosts and are unable to directly communicate with them, it was the unknowing will of their creators that they be attached to a solid form in the earthly world. This is where the fallen angel comes in. If men were to create a form for the Umbrians to take, so that they may be able to live freely, then they would have no choice but to accept, since Man is their creator. Lilith, being an angel, is able to travel to earth and walk freely, and so she did under the promise of salvation. She spread the ancient knowledge, the unknown arcane knowledge. She taught the gospel that each man is a creator, a god within him or herself, her followers were few, but that was enough. Under her tutelage, man began creating forms similar to his own image, and with incantations and spells, the Umbrians were borne into this world as free as each man and host. ([[Chronicles Addendum|''Chronicles Addendum]]) Epitaph of Sin :Note: Some of the events in this section may overlap with events in the previous section. The exact relationship between the two narratives is unclear. Where this story contradicts the above section, this one should be considered authoritative. '' Castitas was the first woman and Adam's companion. However, God created her similar to man, giving her equal power. Thus she became bold and went against his wishes of subservience. So she was cast from Paradise to walk the desert till the end of time. ([[Chronicles Addendum|''Chronicles Addendum]]) However she stumbled upon a shining city in the desert, Babel, and was embraced by her people. She taught them lessons she learned from God herself and enabled the city to reach the pinnacle of sophistication. She was given the title of Head of the Department of Social Works. Unfortunately her actions instilled corrupted thoughts into some of the city's prominent members. This lead to a series of events that would culminate in the demise of Babel. One of her powers was creation, much like Adam's, and thus after her corruption she created the darkness. This darkness covered the land and slowly killed all the Babelonians. Their souls, unable to return to God, became shadows of their corrupted states. She was responsible for the very first Umbrian. Her dark form, Envy, is an umbrian too. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") Exile Adam encounters Lust in the Zero District, after first meeting with Pride. He tries to reason with her, but she proves beyond reason and Adam's forced to use his powers to battle and overcome her. Ultimately it turns out that Pride had manipulated Adam into fighting her, when Pride was the one responsible for everything. (Soul Symphony: "Exile") Return :Note: This section relies on lore which may be out of date. As such, it may not be accurate. '' '' '' Lilith's first devotee was Seth, the third son of Adam, the first man. She preached to him and he listened intently, following her while she preached to the other tribes about the secrets of the shadows. For all her work the Umbrians promised her the salvation she wanted. Lilith wanted to escape her abysmal prison and sought the council of the Umbrians for an answer. They told her that if she were to be reborn into an Umbrian, it will allow her soul to live life outside of the abyss with men. Seth, being her closest disciple, wanted to give her that salvation and became her Umbrier. It is said that he created a body out of clay and bone, wrote the rites with his own blood, and imbued it with the spirit of the fallen angel. He named her Lilium, a white pristine lily, and a play on words from her old name Lilith, the darkness of night. They prospered together, were in love and multiplied, forming the Tribes of Israel. Little is heard afterwards about the Umbrian Angel, for she has melded with society and in turn, the fabric of time. It is rumored that Lilium is still alive, her mission being the complete salvation of her fallen kin from the Abyss. She is constantly rebuilding herself and finding the proper umbrier to transfer her soul from one humunculous body to another. Always changing as the time passes, she has become a true umbrian, living the life of legends told through prose and song, while she is stashed away in some anonymous place till the end of days. (Chronicles Addendum) Lana Another of her reborn forms lived in Soluna, where she was created by Nathaniel Cross. In order to create her, he had to unite all the aspects of her personality - the "Seven Sins" of Babel. She worked with him on his grand plan to restore the goddess Soluna. She also played him at chess where he lead her to believe she was winning when actually she fell into a trap and was mated. (RPG: "Soluna") Modern Day Dave, having learned about Umbrians and about Lilith particularly, performed the Rite of Creation to bring her back. This time she wore a digital mask coded by him. He renamed her '''Lily'. She began manipulating the board members of The Company by whispering in their ears. When Zoovac tried to interfere, she ordered him to stop and he was compelled to obey. She soon confronted him, identifying herself as an Umbrian. She told Zoovac that he'd have a huge part to play in her plans and that she'd had a hand in his creation. Her plan, it turned out, was to bring all of humanity under her control through Zoovac. She had Zoovac take control of all the inhabitants of the Town Line, save for a few kids. However, one of those kids, Xaq, broke into the Company facility and deactivated Zoovac's Obedience Circuit. Lily confronted Zoovac and battled him in the digital world. In the battle, her digital mask was destroyed and she faded away. ("Zoovac: The Life and Times of a Clown on a Stick") Pokéverse At some point, she rode a chunk of Soluna which carried itself out of the Multiverse entirely and into the Pokémon Multiverse. There, it caused multiple universes to be bound together as one pseudo-universe, the Pokemon universe. She carried scores of Umbrians with her. They attempted to invade the Pokéverse, but she was defeated by a team of heroes including Gash Ketchum, Ian, and their parties. ("Pokémon Tales & Pokémon Stop Crossover") In Soluna Myth In Soluna, Castitas' counterpart Saluna is one of three major gods worshiped, along with Quoraweh and Azaphel. She's purportedly responsible for creating the Universe. Her story parallels that of Castitas. She was at first alone in the darkness, and in her sadness at being alone she shed tears which brought life into existence. The first races created were the Umbrians and the Caelians, followed by the rest (so this version of Saluna is also the creator of Umbrians in her universe, according to the tale). She attempted to share wisdom with them, but this lead to the various races waging war on each other in her name. She fled, leaving Soluna to its own devices. (RPG: "Soluna") Reality Soluna is a real being, a sentient asteroid. Pieces of her broke off and crashed down to Soluna, becoming the 13 stones, such as the Taurus Shard. The thirteenth such shard became a Caelian, who began a plan to reunite his "brothers and sisters" to recreate Soluna. (RPG: "Soluna") Trivia *Saluna was first created for a planned browser game in the early 2000s, known tentatively as Salura. This game would have featured Saluna again as a goddess, but not the creator; that god was Quoraweh. Additionally, the game would have featured her as Queen Saluna of a flying city. Category:Soul Symphony characters Category:Umbrians Category:Angels